Percy and Annabeth's Adventures
by TexasTiger116
Summary: Hi guys, it's me Tiger. This is my second fanfic. So it's the adventures of Percy and Annabeth and they're 19 going on 20! How are there lives after everything they've been through? Well you'll have to find out in DRUM ROLL... THE ADVENTURES OF PERCY AND ANNABETH! T for stuff that not everyone needs to read.
1. Chapter 1: I Hate The Underworld

Percy and Annabeth's Adventures

Hi guys, it's me Tiger. This is my second story. This one will be much better than the last. Make sure to review and no swearing! Thanks.

~TexasTiger

Chapter 1

I Hate the Underworld

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of my fountain gurgling. As soon as I got up, I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and changed into some clothes. As I walked out I ran into Grover. "Hey G-Man!" I said giving him a man hug. (A/N: I am a girl, so no offense to guys. I don't really know what it is called when y'all do the hand-slap shoulder pat thing.) "Hey Percy! What's up?" he replied. "The sky! Haha!" I said laughing. " I don't like when people say that." he said making this face: :P. "Well anyways, I came down here to tell you that Chiron has a small quest for you." he said. "Okay! Let's go then!" I replied.

Annabeth's POV

I was at the Big House, reading a book about ideas for architecture, waiting for Grover to come back with Percy. Percy and Grover walked in a couple minutes later. "Hi Percy. I have gotten a message from Hades that he needs you, Annabeth, and Nico to get his helm of darkness…again." said Chiron sighing.

Nico's POV

Well this is great. I was SUPPOSED to meet Percy and Annabeth in the Underworld but instead I run into some giants. But then I thought of something that happened yesterday...

Flashback

"Hey Rachel?!" shouted Connor. "Yeah?" she replied tilting her head. "What do you like to paint?" he asked. "Umm... I like to paint still lives of swords, Mrs. O' Leary, and stuff." she said. "Oh. Me and Connor thought you painted pictures of you and Percy making out or something." Travis shouted really loud. Loud enough for me to hear.

Flashback Over

All of the sudden, I imagined the giants as Connor and Travis. And I took my rage out on them. HARD. After I had reduced the giants to piles of dust, Percy and Annabeth appeared. "Hey Nico." said Annabeth surprised. "Yeah... I kinda took out the giants by myself." I said. "That's okay. As long as you got rid of them." said Annabeth shrugging. "So the plan is to go to the Underworld, get the helm, give it to Hades, and then hook up Nico with a therapist for anger management." said Percy trying to stifle a laugh. "Very funny." I said rolling my eyes.

In the Underworld

Percy's POV

"Ugh, I've always hated the Underworld." I said shivering with disgust. "So Nico, where exactly is the helm?" Annabeth asked. "Well Dad said it was somewhere outside the Fields of Punishment. Some soul tried to come take it from him but he dropped it so he could get some soldiers to come get the soul." said Nico. "So bacisally we are going to be looking for a helmet outside of huge fields where souls could try to kill us?" I asked. "Yeah pretty much. But my dad sent me with you guys so I could track it. I can like, feel its presence. So the closer we get to it, the stronger the presence." said Nico saying it like it was no biggy. "Hey guys, we are actually pretty close to it already." said Nico. "Let's just walk around the fence 'til we find it.' suggested Annabeth. As we walked I talked to Annabeth, who was like 3 inches shorter than me. "So when we get back to camp you want to go on a date at the beach?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Sure, Seaweed Brain" she said smiling. "Annabeth, if we get married and have kids, I want all of them to look like you so I can see your beautiful face in our children." I said grinning. "We'll see." she said smirking. "Annab-" she cut me off as she kissed me. "Now Seaweed Brain, I know your not stupid enough to think to ask me if you can kiss me." she said softly. "So I'm assuming that's a yes." I said. "Yes." she said. "Hey guys, I think we're really close to the helmet. Have you been looking?" he asked. "Uhh... sure." Annabeth and I said at the same time. "Isn't that it right there?" I asked squinting my eyes at the object. "It sure does look like it." said Nico straining his eyes as well. As we walked up to the helm we heard a shuffling sound behind us. I uncapped Riptide. As I turned around I was jumped by a Fury. Or should I say Furies. As we fought one of the Furies grabbed the helm and flew off with it. Just as it flew off I heard a rumbling sound and when I looked back at the Fury it was a pile of dust. Nico had summoned some skeletons. I grabbed the helmet and we ran towards the palace of Hades. When we finally reached it we were panting like crazy. "Nico, why does the Underworld have to be so damn hot." I said in between breaths. "That's the way Dad fucking wanted it, I guess." he said panting as well. "Boys, stop cursing!" Annabeth yelled. Apparently Hades heard us from his palace, because we saw him walk out. "I see you have obtained my helm." he said. "Yes Dad, we got your helm. now can we get the Hades out of here?" Nico said breathing easier now. "Yes my son, I will transport you back to CHB." he said. POOF! We suddenly appeared at the Big House. "Ah, you are back!" said Chiron as he came to see us. "Well I don't think you need to do anything and I'll let you guys off on training for today so... be on with your day." said Chiron. "Well the first thing I'm going to do is take a shower." said Annabeth. "Me too" I said. "Me three." said Nico. As we walked to our cabins, I whispered in Annabeth's ear "Meet me at the beach at 7,". "Okay." she replied

Okay so that was Chapter 1. The next chapter will be the date. I have been suggested to add more fluff so I will just not rated R fluff.( For age reasons.) Bye guys!

~TexasTiger


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Percy and Annabeth's Adventures

Hi guys, it's me Tiger. This is my second story. This one will be much better than the last. Make sure to review and no swearing! Thanks.

~TexasTiger

Chapter 2

The Date

Annabeth's POV

The first thing I did when I walked into my cabin was take a nap. It was only 4 so I had plenty of time to take a two hour nap.

(French Accent) A Couple Hours Later...

When I woke up I went to the bathroom and started to get ready. (A/N: SCREW MAKE-UP!) I threw on some shorts and an orange CHB t-shirt. Then I brushed my hair. While I waited, (It is only 5:17) I read a book on (Another A/N: This is after the Giant War. They are now 19. And Annabeth is taking online college classes.) the Parthenon. My home-work is to research the Parthenon and then type a report. I worked on it for about 30 minutes and then started towards the lake. As soon as I walked over the hill, I saw Percy standing there. And then I ran to him.

Percy's POV

I was standing on the shore of the beach and then I saw her running towards me. I smiled. When she reached me I gave her a bear-hug. "Annabeth, I can't wait three hours to see you." I said. "Well I took a nap, Seaweed Brain, then I got ready." she said with her thinking face. I love her thinking face. "Well, when you slept did you dream of me?" I asked with this face: :3. "Nooo, I dreamed of Luke." she said sarcastically. "Well I just wanted to know" I said with a pouty face. "Percy, you may be 19 but you sure do act like a 9-year old." she said smirking. "But that's why I love you,". We walked to the special place I had picked out and had dinner. "Did you make this spaghetti Mr. I-Don't-Cook ?" she asked looking at me with a wow face. "Maybe..." I said looking away. "Well it's really good." she said knowing how I would respond. " REALLY! REALLY! REALLY!?" I said excitedly. She burst out laughing and then gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear "9-year old...". As we finished dinner, the sun started to go down. "I wish today, right now would never end." she said leaning her head on my shoulder. "Me too." I said giving her another hug. "Well I'm gonna start to head back. Curfew is at 9 (It is 8:32.) and I really don't want to be eaten by Harpies." she said getting up. "Wait Annabeth..." I said leaning in. Then I kissed her for at least 5 minutes, tops. "Goodnight, Wise Girl." I said giving her one last hug. "Night, Seaweed Brain." she said hugging me even tighter. "Umm... I can't...breathe." I said gasping. "Oh, sorry,". "It's okay." I said breathing hard. Then she left and when she got to the top of the hill, she looked back and waved. I waved back. I think that was now the best kiss ever.

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. I know it was short. Make sure to review on what y'all want in the next chapter. See y'all later.

~Texas.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi guys! It's me, Tiger. I need an idea for Chapter 3. I had an idea but I thought y'all would think it's stupid. If y'all could tell me an idea for Chapter 3 that would be great. Y'all do good where ever y'all live and stay cool!

~Tiger


	4. Chapter 4: Sprink Break Part I of III

**The Adventures of Percy and Annabeth**

**Chapter 3**

**Spring Break**

Hey guys! What up!? Ok so I know I haven't written anything in a while but here I am writing something now. See I haven't been able to write because school and crap so yeah. And I've had to deal with relationships and all that dating crap. So sorry for wasting time, to the story! -

**5 Months Later After the Date**

**Percy's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Grover knocking at my door. I don't even bother putting on my shirt. I'm too sad to do anything because today we all leave camp for a month for spring break. You see, spring break for demi-gods is a month because a year of fighting monsters? A month of rest to us is like a week's rest for a mortal. But the good thing is that Annabeth is going to stay at my house since she is doing online online classes. And, no, we will not do anything that involves Step 15. (A/N: You'd know what I'm talking about if you watched Adventure Time. P.S. Step 15 is something that involves two of the opposite gender most likely touching VERY closely.) Anywa- "HEY PERCY! DO YOU MIND GETTING YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!?" Grover screams. Wow, Grover must be really upset. I've never heard him cuss once in my life. Not even through our Empathy Link. "Just hold up, man! Trying to tell a story here!" I yell back at him. I lazily walk to the door and open it. " Dude, you better hurry. Chiron said that the Harpies would eat anyone who stays past 10 and its already 9:20." He said chewing his shirt with anxiety. "Shit. Are you freaking serious? It's already 9:20?" I ask. "Yep. You better hurry." He said running off. I mutter something to my self.

**9:45**

**"Annabeth, baby! Come on!" I groan in lack of patience. "Hold up, Seaweed Brain. I have to finish loading my stuff into the trunk." she replies. When she finishes she and I talk about what we're going to do during spring break. I vote sleeping in then when I wake up have some blue cookies and then go back to sleep. (A/N: Hey, you know what they say, Jack. Work hard, nap hard. -Si Robertson) Come on be real Percy. Since we have time to chill, we should do normal teenage romance stuff. Like go to the movies and restaurants. Plus we could go to Montauk!" she says excitedly. I give in. "Fine. Well do normal teenage stuff." I reply with another groan. **

**So that's it for now. I hope to write again soon but school is starting back up soon. Oh, and sorry for the bold in the middle of the story. I couldn't get it off bold. But, yeah, that's it for now. And I actually would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend friend, allenr. He has helped me write a story or two so I thank him. And all characters belong to very awesome writer, Rick Riordan! Stay fresh, bros!**

**~Skwishy**


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Break Part II of III

**The Adventures of Percy and Annabeth**

**Spring Break Part I of II**

**Ok so first of all I might start type singing because I'm listening to the radio. Second of all in this chapter (the highway don't care, but I do, I do) Percy and Annabeth arrive a Percy's house. Exciting right? But as some people have told me *coughallenrcough* (and I know I'm all over the road) that I lack in fluff and stuff in these chapters so I hope y'all know Tiger here doesn't do good with fluff and crap so if y'all want to PM me ideas I'm fine with that. I'm wasting time. P.S. I have to hurry so if y'all see mistakes, tell me.**

**Percy: Get on with the story! I wanna hear about me!**

**Me: Percy, shut up and quit being a vain son of a bit-**

**Percy: STTOOORRRYYY!**

**Percy's(nothin but a goodbye town)POV**

**Soon we arrived home. I was soo excited to get home and see mom and Paul! "So Percy, I was thinking that maybe you wanted to do stuff... umm... in your room together... yeah" Annabeth slowly spoke. "If its what I'm thinking then no. We really should be married before we do that." I said blushing (A/N: BLUSHIES!). "Well then what DO you want to do?" She asked. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be picking where we're going, you being a daughter of Athena." I said with a smirk. She looked at me and punched my shoulder really hard. "Ow, I think you broke my shoulder" I winced. "Well then we should go to the hospital." She said, trying to stifle a laugh. (Me and you girl runnin out of moonlight) "Funny." **

**15 minutes later...**

**HHEYYY PEOPLE! I shouted when I walked in. "Hey there(hey girl you make me write a song), Percy" Paul said. "PERCY!" Exclaimed Sally from the kitchen. "Hey, mom!" Me and Annabeth are going to take a nap and then we can talk" "Ok, I know how you guys have been busy fighting monsters so I understand." "Thanks mom!" I yelled from my room.**

**In Percy's Room**

**"So just a nap, hmmm?( somethin bout a truck in a farmer's field)" Annabeth said with a seductive voice. "Ok, fine. I find you irresistible." I said walking toward her. As we kissed , we fell back onto the bed. And then stuff happened so good yet bad I can't explain it because it's more hardcore than you've ever heard because we're like half god. **

**After that..**

**Annabeth's POV**

**"So how did you like the nap?" I asked winking. "Good. Veryyyyy good." Percy replied.( southern wind sings again, another lullaby) "IF YOU KIDS ARE TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK, PLEASE TALK ABOUT IT ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Sally yelled from the kitchen. "So I was wondering if you want to go on a date tonight?" Percy asked smiling. "Sure! But I'm going to have to get my godly mom to transport me to San Francisco and back so I'll see you in like 2 and a half hours." I replied. Then I looked up, said a quick prayer, and poof. I was in San Francisco.**

**Percy's POV**

**1 Hour After Annabeth poofed to San Francisco**

**So now I have to think of where we were going. Oh, I know! We can go to Outback(Percy: Oooooo, Austrailian. G' day, mate!) Then go to the dance club downtown. Next to to the movie theatre. And last but not least, stargazing in Central Park! And I can add flowers and chocolates! :D (Percy: I feel like a French guy. French guy: Non, pas même à proximité. Percy: Whatever you just said, well then.) Ok so now to get ready, myself. I put on a pair of black dress slacks, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and white socks. I put on a clip on black tie because I don't know how to tie a tie. I throw on a dinner jacket that is the same color as Annabeth's eyes. I grab a bouquet my mom got today and a box of chocolates.**

I quickly race to pick up Annabeth because I was running late(Annabeth:*coughasusualcough*). When I get to the library(A/N: Athena teleported Annabeth to the library being th goddess of wisdom and all. Athena: Hey! It's a genetic that has run in the family for years! Get freaking used to it!) Well when I get to the library, Annabeth has on a knee length dress that matches my eyes(Percy: My eyes are so sexy! :D). it has no sleeves and a open back. She wears matching flats. She has her owl earrings, her camp bead necklace, and a pendent I gave her. She looks stuning even though she has on no make up. her hair hangs in a small braid.(Katniss: LIKE MEEEE! :D Tiger: What the?! Get out of this story!)

I slide out of my truck and up to her and gently kisse her lips. It is the sweetest kiss Annabeth and I have ever shared. "I got you these." I say as I hand her the candy and flowers.

Annabeth smiles and hugs me and then puts the flowers in a cup with water(Percy: Which of course I provided. :3) and hides the candy in her purse.

We then walk(I should be half way home but oh no), hand in hand, to the Outback. I never once took my eyes off my Wise Girl(Annabeth: Actually you took your eyes off me when you steak came. Percy: Close enough.)Next, we go to a dance club and dance an hour away. Then, we walk to the movie theater and watch a romantic comedy, Friends with Benefits(Percy: That was FREAKING FUNNY!). (Thats how we do it round here) Last but not least, we go star gazing in Central Park. And of course, Annabeth had to explain to me which constellations were which. And my night ended with a long passionate kiss.

Okay so the date was written my friend, allenr. He's like my date night guy/ editor. So thanks to him, this story would be horrible. And umm that's it so... night y'all! Stay cool, bros and be sure to follow me on Twitter iluvcheezburgrs! :)

~Tiger


End file.
